Warning not included
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot-Modern Au: There really should be a warning: Do not mess with Arthur Pendragon's boyfriend. You will regret. If only Cedric had gotten this memo. Established Merlin/Arthur. Rated T. Hope you all enjoy :


**Hello fellow merlin fans! Yes, I have another Merlin story for you all! (clearly I have to much time on my hands ;) hehe) **

**This is all me so I apologize for any mistakes that are in here! sorry! **

**Summary**_- Modern Au: There really should be a warning: Do not mess with Arthur Pendragon's boyfriend. You will regret. If only Cedric had gotten this memo. Established Merlin/Arthur. One-shot_

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning not included**

Avalon University was one of the most well known and most applied to University. You needed the best scores to be able to attend and scholarships were gone quicker then Road Runner on speed. It was a honour to attend and to be accepted. If you graduated from Avalon University you could guarantee a job in your chosen field.

The campus was beautiful and well maintained. The University got massive donations, especially from the Pendragon family (Uther owned half the hill and was one of the major companies within Camelot. Both his children Arthur and Morgana attended the university (many thought that it was just because of Uther that they got in but top grades, high attendance and the fact they were nearly apart of every club proved that they weren't and had put a stop to those rumours).

Everyone knew who they were and who their friends were. The Knights of the Round Table they were fondly nicknamed and everyone adored them, hoping to be invited to one of their parties or paired in a group project with them.

Although there was rules at Avalon, there was an unspoken rule that _everyone _knew about. Nobody messed with Arthur Pendragon's boyfriend Merlin – not that you would want to anyone, he was adorable and could be friend an angry bear – or you would regret it.

Too bad nobody told Cedric this.

* * *

Cedric was a mid-year arrival. He was studying a mixture of creative arts and law. He had been so excited that he had been accepted into Avalon and was ready to prove that he was worthy to be here. He was even more excited to learn that Arthur was in his classes. He had heard stories of the parties he had thrown, how he would one day take over his father's company and he would be a good contact to have.

He looked forward to his law classes with Arthur and was slightly less enthusiastic about his art classes. He was shocked to learn that he wasn't going to be a star in those classes. Morgana was in both his law and Merlin was just in his art classes.

Cedric didn't like to boy. He was all sharp angles and pale. His dark hair was scruffy and he was thin. What bothered Cedric the most was that everyone seemed to love him and he overshadowed Cedric with just his smile.

Cedric soon learnt that he was a talented artist as well and was very close with Morgana. The two always were seated together and Cedric always saw them around campus together. Neither seemed to like Cedric and the feeling was mutual. Cedric was destined for greatness and he wasn't going to let Merlin overshadow him in any way.

His chance came in a class exercise. They had half an hour to create a piece of work and Cedric was eager to show off his computer skills. He concentrated, ignoring the chatter around him. Morgana and Merlin were working nearby and he could hear them talking as they worked.

"Where is he taking you?" Morgana asked and he saw Merlin grin brightly.

"Just out of the city by the river," Merlin told her and Cedric sneered as he heard Merlin gush. "A picnic. He told me that he's so I have no chance of hurting myself."

"Merlin, you nearly knocked yourself out last week in the library," Morgana snorted.

"The book was heavier than I thought," Merlin protested. "and I thought the shelves were stronger."

Cedric rolled his eyes and tuned them out and concentrated on his work. It paid off and his piece was applauded by the class and got praised by their teacher. Cedric had sent a smug look to Merlin who looked confused but Morgana glared in his direction but he wasn't scared by her. When the class was over Cedric was approached by several of his class mates asking how he had done it.

He caught eyes with Merlin and sneered. Merlin glared back and Morgana gently put her hand on the small of his back and propelled him forward. Cedric counted this as a victory and gently brushed off his new adoring fans, eager to get to his law class and get a seat next to Arthur.

* * *

Cedric's good week ended the moment he stepped into his art class and found out that they were doing group work and he had been partnered with Merlin. Cedric watched as Morgana and Merlin had a whispered conversation before they moved to their partners.

Merlin sat down next to Cedric and cleared his throat. "Hi."  
Cedric just looked him up and down and turned to the criteria that was up on his computer screen. Merlin sighed quietly to himself and read over the criteria himself.

Merlin was surprised when Cedric caught the teacher as he was passing. "Sir, sorry, but we are having some trouble."

"Oh?"

"Merlin here, I'm sorry to say, won't take my ideas in to consideration," Cedric lied, looking troubled. He looked to Merlin and winked before looking back to the teacher.

"That's not true," Merlin retorted hotly.

"Boys, this isn't primary school," the teacher scolded them, looking disappointed at Merlin. "When you are in the industry you need to learn to work with people you may not get along with. You need to listen to each other's ideas and make compromises."

The teacher walked off and Merlin glared at Cedric who smirked at him.

"Why would you do that?" Merlin hissed and Cedric just laughed.

"You're not special Merlin," Cedric scoffed. "No matter what everyone else thinks. I'm going to own the University and I'm not going to let you over shadow me. I'm going to be remembered, my name in history like Arthur's." Merlin's eyes narrowed deeper at this and Cedric smirked. "Don't stand in my way Merlin, or you'll regret it."

They worked silently for the rest of the class and before Merlin could leave, Cedric tripped him up, sending himself and all his belongings flying everywhere. Cedric chuckled and side stepped him, leaving. He didn't see Morgana's evil look, nor Merlins.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in the campus coffee shop, a coffee in one hand and a hot chocolate waiting for Merlin. He smiled when his boyfriend came in but it slowly slid of his face at his angry look. He looked to Morgana and she had the same angry look on her face.

They joined him at his table and he frowned. "What happened?"

"Cedric happened," Morgana hissed. "I told you I had a funny feeling about him."

"You mean the weasel kid in my law class?" Arthur asked. "The one who keeps sitting next to me and offering to do stuff for me?"

"Him," Merlin spat and Arthur was surprised to see a little jealousy in his expression.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked.

"He purposely made me look like I wouldn't take his ideas into consideration when we hadn't even spoken a word to each other," Merlin growled.

"He also tripped Merlin up," Morgana huffed.

"Are you okay?" Arthur demanded and Merlin sighed.

"I'm fine," Merlin said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, trying to calm himself down. It was no secret that Arthur was fiercely protective of Merlin and didn't tolerate anyone trying to harm in any way. Merlin was a clumsy person as it was but Arthur found it endearing – and sometimes a little problematic, especially when his boyfriend come home from the library with a concussion.

Arthur hummed and immediately started planning. Merlin caught this look and frowned. "I don't need you to do anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur said with faux innocence and Merlin huffed. He grabbed his hot chocolate and stood, leaving the coffee shop and Arthur stared after him.

"Maybe you should listen to him," Morgana said. "I know you are very protective of Merlin but he can take care of himself."

"I know he can," Arthur responded. "I just don't like seeing him hurt."

Morgana smiled softly at him. It was only Merlin who could bring out this side in Arthur and Morgana was happy to see it. Arthur was a kind and compassionate person, it took only Merlin to bring it out in him.

"Do you need my help?" Morgana asked and Arthur smirked.

* * *

Arthur slipped inside the house and shut the door quietly behind him. He dropped his keys, wallet and phone on the kitchen bench as he passed and continued on to the bedroom. He saw Merlin sprawled across the bed, laying on his stomach with a sketch book in front of him.

Arthur gently crawled on the bed and hovered over his boyfriend before dipping down and placing a kiss on his shoulder. Merlin huffed but didn't turn around. Arthur chuckled and gently started nipping at his neck.

It didn't take long before Merlin was relaxing and pushing his sketch book away. He rolled under Arthur and glared up at him.

"I know you can take care of yourself," Arthur said before Merlin could speak. "I know you can. I like taking care of you though."

Merlin sighed. "I know you do but I'm not a girl."

"Oh I know that," Arthur smirked and rocked his hips against Merlin's, earning him a gasp. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like one."

"Apology accepted," Merlin grinned and Arthur dipped down and pulled him into a kiss. Merlin moaned into his kiss and wound his fingers into Arthur's blonde hair. Arthur groaned and happily deepened the kiss, covering Merlin's body with his.

* * *

"Cedric!" a voice called and Cedric looked around campus and saw Arthur waving him over. He grinned smugly to himself and changed direction, walking over to Arthur swiftly. He was seated on a large table and was surrounded by his friends.

He reached Arthur who threw an arm around his shoulder. "Cedric, good to see you."

"You too," Cedric beamed, looking around Arthur's friends who all looked a little amused.

"There is someone I want you to meet," Arthur continued, his grin widening. Arthur's friends moved aside and revealed Merlin. "This is my boyfriend Merlin."

Merlin grinned at Cedric cheekily and Cedric swallowed. "We've already met," Merlin beamed.

"That's right," Arthur said, his grip tightening on Cedric. "You tripped Merlin up in class and made him look childish in front of his teacher." Cedric tried to squirm away but Arthur wasn't allowing him to go anywhere.

"It wasn't- I wasn't- it was just-" Cedric stuttered.

"Listen here Cedric," Arthur cut him off. "If I hear that you have been messing with him again, you'll be out of Avalon so fast, your head will spin."

"Of course," Cedric muttered. Arthur released him and Cedric hurried away, laughter following him. He scowled with anger and looked back. He saw Arthur pull Merlin towards him and pull him into a kiss. He caught Morgana's eye and she smirked at him. He looked away and hurried off.

If only someone had warned him that nobody messed with Merlin. But where would the fun in that be?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading :)**


End file.
